


Trent Seven One Shots

by WWE_Fanatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_Fanatic/pseuds/WWE_Fanatic





	Trent Seven One Shots

Your match against Toni Storm was up next. You paced trying to mentally prepare yourself. This was the biggest match of your career so far after all. 

"Hey, Y/n/n."  
"Hey, Trent...and guys." You mumbled.  
"Wow, she forgot out names Bate." Pete nudged Tyler.  
"Sorry. Trent is kinda my favorite though." Trent laughed but the other two just huffed and glared. "I said that out loud...?"  
"Whatever. Good luck on your match." Pete offers.  
"Thanks Pete." You ruffled his hair. Tyler pouted. "I was gonna say it first."  
"Aww, thanks Ty." You smiled doing the same to his hair. He smiled before being pulled away by Pete.  
"Nervous?"  
"Pssh, no. Never." Trent raised a brow not really believing you. "Maybe a bit. She is the champion. Intimidation is mainly from the belt and fans but still. All I can think about is landing wrong or just plain losing. How do you do it?"  
"Just think of it as another match." He shrugged.  
"You suck at giving advice."  
"Hey, I'm trying." He chuckled pulling you into him.  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"How about this, if you win we can do whatever you want whenever. No matter the stipulation of the 'whatever'."  
"That's a pretty big offer." You commented. "But no take backs!" You say quickly. We are gonna have so much fun." He looked regretful for a split second.  
"Win the match first, babe." You smiled and kissed him before running out to your music. Losing was definitely not an option now. Not with the stakes that high.


End file.
